usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Sysop Squad
The Sysop Squad is a team of sysops or admins on Fantendo and its related sites. They have gone through seven incarnations on Fantendo and two on Usertendo. Each squad is made of three sysops or bureucrats. They are something of a trinity, with one member being the "good cop" (kind toward everyone), "bad cop" (friendly toward most users but cruel to trolls), and "worse cop" (ruthless and willing to do whatever it takes to defend his or her wiki). Fantendo Plumber, Max2, and Sooner034 Epic theme music for this incarnation of the Squad can be found here The first Sysop Squad was comprised of Plumber, Max2, and Sooner034. Max2 and Plumber filled in the roles of Good Cop and Bad Cop, respectively. Sooner was the Worse Cop. This squad fell apart when Max and Sooner had a falling-out with each other, leading Sooner to abandon the wiki. Smiddle, Pokemon DP, and Uniju Epic theme music for this incarnation of the Squad can be found here The second Squad was more ruthless than the rest, and was successful in stomping out many trolls. Smiddle was Good Cop, DP was Bad Cop, and Uniju was Worse Cop. This Squad was extremely successful, but when DP and Smiddle went inactive, Fantendo slowly fell into ruin. Shroobario, Henrydamoose, and Cobweb Epic theme music for this incarnation of the Squad can be found here During Fantendo's ruined period, Cobweb arrived and began making games. He befriended one of the few users left on Fantendo, Shroobario. Plumber hoped to increase Fantendo's amount of users by creating a new Squad. He promoted Cobweb and Shroobario, who were originally going to be part of Max2's squad. However, a new user named Henrydamoose appeared and began making incredible games. Plumber promoted Henry, and a new Sysop Squad was born. Shroobario was Good Cop, Henry was Bad Cop, and Cobweb was Worse Cop. But all was not well. Henry left Fantendo to go to Userpedia. However, Userpedia was destroyed by a virus. Shroobario claimed credit for the virus, hoping this would make Henry realize that Fantendo needed him. It had the opposite effect. Henry was furious at Shrooby, even after Shrooby revealed that he had lied and the virus was not sent by him. Shroobario, broken and believing he had no more friends, left the wiki. Cobweb had already begun to be inactive, but after seeing his friends at each other's throats, he left Fantendo. Once again, without the Sysop Squad Fantendo fell into ruin, a spamfest for noobs. The Intermission Squad (Plumber, Henrydamoose, Minimariolover10/JesseRoo) After Cobweb and Shroobario left, Fantendo became a haven for noobs and terrible games abounded. Henrydamoose formed a brief Squad with Plumber and the newly promoted Minimariolover10. JesseRoo was promoted and took Minimariolover10's place, and Plumber became inactive. Henrydamoose, JesseRoo, and Cobweb Epic theme music for this incarnation of Sysop Squad can be found here. Henrydamoose summoned Cobweb back to Fantendo after a while. Cobweb promptly went on a rampage of deletion, elimintaing many noobs' games. Having cleaned up Fantendo's quality, he joined Henrydamoose and JesseRoo in the fifth Sysop Squad on Fantendo. Henrydamoose was Good Cop, JesseRoo was Bad Cop, and Cobweb was Worse Cop. The Two Trinities Plumber, JesseRoo, and Cobweb Epic music for this incarnation of the Squad can be found here. Plumber, seeing the need for more Squads, created two after Henry left once more. The first was comprised of himself and the newly-admin'd JesseRoo and Cobweb. due to Plumbers and Cobwebs inactivity, this squad is gone. McQueenMario, Vined, and COKEMAN11 Epic theme music for this Squad can be found here. The second of the two new squads was made of three new sysops, McQueenMario (Good Cop), Vined (Bad Cop), and COKEMAN11 (Worse Cop). eventually Vined retired, and the Squad became defunct. JesseRoo, Hemu, and DryGuy After the two squads went dis-functional, Hemu decided that Fantendo needed a new sysop squad. Hemu went and asked some users, until he finally settled on JesseRoo and DryGuy. DryGuy made the positions, JesseRoo is the Good Cop(rather strange as he was once the bad cop), Hemu is the Bad Cop, and DryGuy is the Worse Cop(he is Cobwebs brother). Cobweb, Shroobario, and Henrydamoose Reformed squad, but with Cobweb as Good Cop, Shroobario as bad cop, and Henrydamoose as Worse Cop, unlike the original arrangement Other squads A few Squads have been stated, but were never made official. DryGuy, Vined, and JesseRoo Cobweb mentioned this squad on DryGuy's promotion, but Vined and JesseRoo were made bad Cops of the Two Trinity Squads, and DryGuy did not become a squad member. McQueenMario, RedYoshi, and COKEMAN11 RedYoshi suggested this squad, due to the fact that all 3 were promoted at around the same time, but Vined was in the squad rather than RY. Shroobario, JesseRoo, and Cobweb When Shroobario returned to fantendo, Cobweb put in his sig the new Squad, but because Cobweb is inactive, the squad is not functional. Hemu's planned squad Hemu planned a squad, and wanted JR and DG to be in his squad, but asked MQM and Shroobario in case they said no. It was finally decided that JesseRoo, Hemu, and DryGuy would be the squad. Hemu, Indi, and Metal Locked It was said by someone to be Hemu, Indi, and the next sysop should form a squad, and that became Metal Locked, however, Hemu was demoted before metal Locked's promotion, so it never worked out. Usertendo THE ULTIMATE SQUAD OF REVIVAL (YoshiEgg, JesseRoo, Hemu) When they decided to revive Usertendo, JesseRoo, Hemu and YoshiEgg formed a new sysop squad named THE ULTIMATE SQUAD. YoshiEgg was the Good Cop, JesseRoo was the Bad Cop, and Hemu was the Worse Cop.